Tactical Investment
by 4K0T4K
Summary: Robin woke up on some random field and the normal story goes that they meet a blue haired prince. Not this story. They meet a red haired merchant instead. An FE:Awakening AU.


There comes a point in life where every Anna sets out to become a merchant to earn that lovely gold. The passion for making money ran in the blood of every Anna that was ever born. One such Anna was starting her journey in Ylisse. A carriage pulled by two horses carried the necessities Anna needed to set up shop wherever she could turn a profit. Anna was also armed with a bow and the training to use it, so any bandit or thieves thinking her an easy target will receive complimentary arrows to their faces for acting on their evil intentions. The life of a traveling trader had its risks, but Anna wouldn't have it any other way for the chance of a good payday.

_Let's see now...My first stop in Ylisse is a place called Southtown._

Anna was looking over a detailed map of the country that had been recently updated by her sisters currently in the nation. It also showed a detailed log where every last Anna was seen and there was currently no Anna in Southtown, so this was the best opportunity for Anna to start gathering experience in commerce. Ylisse's folks were peaceful enough, at least compared to the other neighboring nations, so there was a good reason why most of her sisters operated in Ylisse. However, it was because of Ylisse's good nature that there was not much military presence to help keep order in a wide radius across the land. So it wasn't uncommon to run across nasty folks on the open roads or find abandoned buildings taken over by thugs.

_It's a small place, but maybe there's a demand there I can fill for a profit with the stuff I have._

A smile stretched across Anna's face at the possibility of selling her current investment of items and making more than she bought them for. That meant she could invest in even better quality goods to repeat the motion all over again without money loss. Anna rolled the map and stored it away into one of her several pouches around her waist before focusing her eyes on the road again. The attention to the main path was quickly lost to the sound of a bird chirping behind her, so Anna turned around and spotted a small bird perched on the top of her carriage. Its size was small enough that it could fit into Anna's hand, so it was a fledgling avian at best. In a way, the bird was much like Anna, except she was after coin.

"Hey there, little guy." Anna greeted her unexpected guest. "Don't you know it's rude hitchhiking without asking for permission? I'll have to charge you. How about some of your feathers?"

The bird continued to remain on her ride, preening itself without a care or thought to her words. Anna shook her head and decided to leave the little flier be, provided it didn't leave any nasty present behind on her ride. She was certainly not above throwing something at the bird, but not low enough to use her actual accuracy with a bow to kill the winged animal. Anna's passenger suddenly flew off and she allowed to her eyes to follow it because it chose not to fly off high into the sky. The bird made a sharp left turn into some open fields where Anna saw it heading towards some sort of figure lying on the ground. Anna grabbed onto the reins of her horses, pulling back on the straps with just enough force for the horses to get the message to stop moving.

_Huh? What's that over there?_ Anna grabbed her bow and quiver with arrows, hopping off her carriage and cautiously headed towards the object of interest.

What had been on the ground was not a thing, but rather a person in robes and their face obscured by the hood over their head. Anna looked around once more and it didn't look like there were any signs of fighting that took place here. If this person was a bait for an ambush, Anna would have already seen anyone coming at her since there were no trees or foliage near enough to hide in. This was just genuinely a person laying out here in the middle of the day, but with the way they were sprawled out, Anna could only assume they passed out rather than chose to sleep here. The person on the ground was by no means a defenseless individual either.

_I see a bronze sword holstered on them and what looks to be a...tome? _Anna could spot a spell-book sticking out from underneath their big robes, but without invading personal space, she couldn't tell what the book could cast. _Weird place to sleep, but different strokes for different folks._

Almost as if sensing Anna's presence, the figure began to groan. From the sound alone, Anna could make out the person to be female. The mystery woman's eyes were hidden from Anna, but she could tell that the person was looking at her. The person did not tense up or reach for their weapons, so Anna extended her hand out to the stranger. There was no reason to treat them like they were some outlaw, even if their choice of clothing did make them look suspicious.

"I don't know about you..." Anna started as the woman grasped Anna's hand firmly as she helped lift the stranger onto their feet. "...But there are better places to sleep than on the ground."

Anna had the strangest feeling wash over when she finished her sentence. She didn't have time to contemplate why as the mystery girl pulled off her hood and revealed her face. An attractive skin complexion, light blond hair bordering on white in pigtails, and dark shades of golden colored eyes. Not a hint of makeup on the woman's face, so this girl was a textbook example of natural beauty. Anna deduced that if the stranger applied herself more, she could probably pass for nobility in the appropriate wear. The bird that had guided Anna's eyes to this woman landed itself on the stranger's shoulder and chose to remain there.

"Are you okay? I don't see any injuries on you." Anna asked as the woman in question looked around them and the confusion in the girl's eyes were as clear as sky. "What's wrong, Stranger?"

"I...I'm fine." The woman started, holding a hand to her head and her expression turned as if she were experiencing pain, but it quickly faded away once she looked back at Anna. "...This may sound like a weird question, but do you know where I am?"

"You're in Ylisse. Well, Halidom of Ylisse to be more precise. But it's mostly just called Ylisse to keep it short and simple." Anna answered, yet the woman still looked perplexed. "And yes, that's a weird question to ask. Now I'm going to ask you a question: Do Ferox or Plegia ring a bell?"

"No..." The female stranger shook her head as she rubbed her chin. "Are those other places too?"

"Nations, but yes...other places." Anna nodded her head as a frown grew on her face. "If you don't know that, then what do you know?"

The silence that fell between them both told Anna all she needed to know. Anna couldn't very well leave someone who was potentially an amnesiac by themselves. The best thing Anna could do now for this woman was at least get her to a safe place. Anna forced a coughing noise to grab the stranger's attention once more as Anna motioned to the carriage, silently telling her to follow. The two made their way back to Anna's carriage and the woman sat alongside Anna as the horses resumed their march towards Southtown. Anna kept her bow beside her as she held onto the reins of her horses before looking back at her new passengers.

"Do you at least know your name?" Anna asked another question and she received another shake of the head as their response. "Wow, you've got a serious case of amnesia. Well, I just can't call you 'Stranger' all day. How about..."

Anna's eyes found themselves back on the bird that had yet to leave the woman's shoulder. Now that she looked at the bird a bit more closely, there was a name associated for this one in particular. Once this person got back their memories, they could easily drop the name she was about to give or even keep it as a nickname if they felt so inclined. A grin stretched itself across Anna's face as she pointed at the woman who blinked several times.

"Robin!" The bird on Robin's shoulder flew off and they both watched as it headed elsewhere. In a way, the bird taking off then and there was like the start of a journey for the Robin beside her. "What do you think? I think it suits you."

"Robin..." The woman spoke the name, trying to get comfortable with the idea of being referred to as that. A small smile graced the woman's lip. "...I like it."

"Good! Since we're speaking of names..." Anna pointed at herself this time. "Mine's Anna."

"Nice to meet you, Anna." Robin nodded her head. "So where are we going?"

"We're heading to a place called Southtown." Anna told Robin, pointing further down the road. "I'm going to set up shop there for a while and figured the least I could do is drop you off where it's safe. I would have felt really bad just leaving you by yourself in your current condition."

"I see. Thank you for your kindness, Anna."

"You're welcome, Robin." Anna smiled waved off the gratitude. "I have to say, your clothes definitely do not fit in with Ylisse's sense of fashion. If anything, your clothes look like they're from Plegia. Maybe you traveled there and bought it from a tailor?"

"I don't really know. That's one possibility I'll keep in mind." Robin looked down at herself before inspecting what was on her person. She pulled out her sword and tome which made Anna tense just a bit. Robin picked up on Anna's discomfort and immediately stored the weapons back with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine." Anna laughed nervously. "Just watch where you wave that tome. I'd rather not have untrained magic destroy my cart or hurt my horses. That would make me...quite upset."

"That's understandable." Robin rubbed the back of her head, realizing how dangerously naive her actions wielding the weapons might have unnerved Anna. "Does Southtown have any areas for training? I'd like to see if I actually have any capabilities with sword and magic."

"Not that I'm aware of, but the town has a local militia to protect itself from bandits. So, basing assumptions off that, there probably is but I'm not sure if it's open for everyone." Anna answered Robin as the place in question came into view. "You'll have to find out yourself."

Approaching one of the entrances leading into Southtown, the carriage was stopped by the town guards. They were approached by who was probably the captain in charge of this entry. The man held a book in his hand, which was probably a record of people coming in and out of Southtown. Surprising Robin, the man smiled and waved at Anna as if she were an old friend.

"Hello, Anna. It has been a while since we've seen you around these parts." The man said as he wrote something down in the book with an inked quill. "A friend of yours?"

"An acquaintance of mine. Their name's Robin." Anna nodded before getting off to personally shake the man's hand. "How's Southtown been these days?"

"All is quiet and peaceful as it should be, but we've been getting reports of other villages further away being attacked by brigands." The Captain said. "Hopefully trouble doesn't find its way to Southtown. Most of our town militia were sent off to try and assist those other areas, so we're feeling a bit vulnerable right now."

"I hope so too. Anyways, I'll be setting up shop here to see if anyone's interested in my current wares." Anna said as she was handed the book to sign her signature while the other guards inspected her ride and the contents inside.

"Everything seems fine!" One of the female soldiers called out, motioning the other guards to get back from carriage.

"I'll see you around then Anna. You two have a nice day now."

Anna got back up on her carriage and proceeded into town. Robin had been quietly observing, but being the amnesiac she apparently was, there was no doubt she had more questions inbound. Anna certainly didn't expect to become a guide, but there was no doubt some other Annas have acted as such to people. The Anna family was all about adaptability, whether it's concerning market prices or information, so on her pride as an Anna she would do her best guiding Robin.

"That person was familiar with you." Robin stated what happened minutes ago. "You must stop by here often."

"Not me, necessarily." Anna smirked, earning a raised brow from Robin. "You see, I have a really big family. Lots of sisters and we're all identical except the occasional change in outfits like yours truly...at least in this area. We're all named Anna too."

Robin's reaction was enough for Anna to break out into a giggling fit. She had always heard the stories from her other sisters on how people reacted to that revelation. Now Anna would have her own to tell at the next big family reunion. It almost looked as if Robin's eyes threatened to fall out of their head. Once Robin composed themselves from the shock at the idea of multiple versions of Anna, Robin spoke again.

"That's a...big family. Gods, I can't even imagine the gatherings you have."

"It can be total chaos sometimes, depending on the moods of some sisters." Anna stopped her giggling before a nostalgic smile formed on her face. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Robin and Anna arrived at the Southtown's marketplace which had people moving around and conducting their businesses. Anna had asked Robin to stay by the carriage while Anna talked to the commerce officials about being approved to set up her shop in the town. Robin couldn't very well deny Anna's request given how kind and understanding Anna has been with Robin's situation as an amnesiac. There was no way Anna wasn't suspicious about Robin, yet Anna decided to help her anyways. Now Anna was entrusting a stranger she just met to watch over her possessions, so Robin would not dare betray that trust now.

_I don't know my past, the nations around me or the one I'm in, and I'm not even sure if I have family or friends that know me. _Robin thought to herself as she stroke the mane of one of Anna's horses. _I have nothing on me that can tell me basic info about myself. I've got a sword and a tome that casts magic, so I think I can use them. All I have is this...mark on my hand._

There was some sort of tattoo on Robin's hand she did not like. A feeling of dread built up inside Robin upon looking at it, so she put some leather gloves she found in one of her pockets to cover the mark. Anna had remarked that her clothing looked like it originated in a place called Plegia which was a different nation than here in Ylisse. The redhead's assumption may have been right as Robin did not see anyone around her that had clothes or robes that looked similar to her own. Plegia would have to be her next destination if she wanted to find out more about herself, but Robin had no idea how to get there. Then there was the fact that she needed money as well to fund the trip to Plegia. Robin couldn't very well ask Anna to take her there when the merchant was intending to stay here to fulfill her own goals.

"Sorry I took so long." Anna's voice caused Robin to turn around to see the redhead carry a rolled up parchment in both hands. "These are maps of Southtown and Ylisse, so I figured you could use them for whatever it is you decide to do next. Thanks for guarding my stuff, Robin."

"No thanks are necessary." Robin bowed her head at Anna. "I'm the one who should be thanking you. In the short time we've known each other, you've done your best to help me at no benefit to yourself."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Anna's smile looked mischievous and her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Perhaps I'm pulling off some sort of...tactical investment in you."

"Really now?" Robin chuckled and shook her head at Anna's joking response. "What are you hoping to gain out of me?"

"A friend." Anna answered as Robin blinked in surprise at the answer before Anna offered the maps to Robin. "It's a dangerous world out there not just for me, but my other sisters too. If you ever run into any of my sisters in danger wherever your travels take you, I would appreciate it if you could help them out the way I helped you."

"Of course." Robin nodded her head and took the maps, stuffing them inside her robes. "If I ever run into your sisters or you again, I'll be sure to lend them my aid if they need it. I don't know how much help I'll be since I don't know the extent of my abilities, but...you have my word."

"Glad to have you as an ally and friend of the Annas then, Robin." Anna crossed her arms now that her hands were free of items. "So what are you planning to do next?"

"You mentioned before that my robes may have originated from Plegia, so I think I'll head there." Robin answered, looking down at herself and then at the gloved hand which hid the strange mark. "Perhaps there are people I know in Plegia who remember me or I might find some information. It's the only lead I have...well...aside from this."

Robin pulled off the glove and held out her marked hand to Anna. The redhead moved closer to inspect the tattoo on Robin's hand. Anna squinted her eyes at first before humming, which told Robin she may not know of the mark's significance. However, Robin's doubt were quickly dispelled when Anna released a gasp and eyes wide open that told Robin the merchant had answers for her. Robin put the glove back on as Anna lifted up one finger, telling Robin non-verbally to wait as Anna hopped inside her carriage. A few minutes later, Anna returned from inside her vehicle with a book in her hand. Anna offered the book, but when Robin reached out to grab it, Anna pulled back slightly before Robin could grab it.

"If you're going to read this, I'm going to have to strongly advise you read it somewhere a bit more...secluded." The way Anna worded her warning made Robin curious and concerned on why she shouldn't read this around other people. "You'll understand once you read that book."

"All right, I'll give this back to you once I finish reading it." Robin nodded, noting Anna's caution. "I'm not leaving Southtown right away, so I'll still be around."

"Got it! I'll be here setting up shop when you come back. See you soon!"

The two parted ways and Robin hid the book inside her robes before beginning her exploration of Southtown. The place wasn't big, but there were areas that Robin wanted to be aware of where a civilian wasn't allowed to wander in. From the map Anna gave her, Robin saw certain houses that carried symbols and facilities were restricted. Robin asked a random towns-person regarding the symbols and they explained that they were the nobles who helped invest money and resources into Southtown to allow the place to flourish. As such, those aristocrats had their property guarded more closely than the commoners. Despite that, the towns-person spoke highly of their local noble.

"It doesn't really say it on the map here, but are the training grounds near the barracks open for public use?" Robin asked one more question because she didn't want to intrude on the man's time any longer.

"Yes, but only the town guards or mercenaries from our town lord's house really uses them." The male said before bowing his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I really must be going now. My wife is probably wondering where I am since we promised to take our son out of Southtown to meet his grandparents today."

"No, I'm sorry to have kept you from your family. You have a nice day now."

Robin waved goodbye to the person before making her way to the training grounds. She was greeted by guards who asked what she was doing there. Robin answered them honestly, explaining she wanted to test the weapons she had on her and they allowed her in just like that. There was an open courtyard where training dummies were set up, but only one person was there striking a practice target with an iron sword. It was a man in green from their armor to the color of their hair, but unlike the Southtown guards, there was a symbol on the man's armor. Robin could only assume he was a mercenary or some soldier separate from Southtown.

_Okay, so this is supposedly a magic tome. _Robin stood a good distance away from her own target dummy and reached for her magic book. The tome started to radiate a yellow aura once she opened up to a page. A rush of energy started to course through her body and then to her free hand, but nothing happened. She stared ahead at the dummy and held her hand out towards it. A word echoed in her mind that evolved into a chant until Robin finally shouted what was repeating itself to her.

"Thunder!"

A sphere shot out from Robin's hand and struck the target, blasting the dummy down onto the ground. Robin stared at her hand, surprised at the power she just unleashed. So it seems she was quite capable of summoning out offensive magic, that much she was certain of. At least Robin could protect herself properly in her travels should she run into trouble. Robin was about to move and lift the training dummy back up, but the man in green armor appeared in her field of view and picked the practice target back up. Robin stored her tome away as the man approached her while clapping.

"I'm impressed, Miss!" The man complimented Robin. "It's not every day you run into a thunder user here in Ylisse. Most mages here prefer using the elements like fire and wind. They also don't really carry a secondary weapon either like your sword. Trying to be a new class all together, huh?"

Robin scratched the back of her head sheepishly at the sudden praise. She didn't really know what to say about that information. Yet Robin didn't need to fret too much on a response as the man continued speaking.

"Given the way you reacted to using it though, I'm guessing this is your first live experience forcing magic out." The green haired man pointed at her bronze sword. "You know how to use that sword too, right?"

"I...could certainly use some pointers on holding the weapon properly, if you don't mind." Robin spoke, deciding it unnecessary to explain her current amnesiac state. "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name?"

"Oh right, sorry about that! Kind of got caught up in the moment when I watched you." The man looked abashed before bowing his head slightly. "I'm Stahl and I'm part of the Shepherds."

"Robin. Nice to meet you, Stahl."

_Shepherd..._

A sharp prickling sensation hit her head briefly at the name. It passed quickly before Stahl could notice who had been in the process of drawing his own sword. Shepherd was mostly like the name of the group he was with and the meaning of the symbol on his armor. It was her first time hearing of the organization, but there was something about the Shepherds that felt familiar to her. Robin didn't have time to think on it though as Robin drew her own sword and the lesson from Stahl began on swordplay. The basics of holding the sword and stance went by quickly as Robin was quick to adapt and find her own comfortable posture wielding the weapon.

"You catch on pretty quick." Stahl commented as he smiled. "Now let's get to learning about strikes and stamina."

Stahl spoke and demonstrated proper attacks and momentum of swings on the practice dummy. Power striking had to be used at the best opportunity rather than with every single attack. Robin could see the logic in that since compared to Stahl, Robin would lose in a battle to him if it were just swords and physical strength alone. Attacking the dummy the first few times had been awkward, but once Robin understood the distance for her weapon to connect, her attacks were more natural.

"Well, I don't think you need me prattling in your ear on how to use a sword now." Stahl chuckled as he nodded his head. "I'm starving, so I'm going to grab some grub. It was nice meeting you, Robin."

"Likewise, Stahl."

Now alone again, Robin sat down at a table and pulled out the book that Anna had given to her. The redhead had suggested that she read the content alone and without prying eyes, so this was Robin's best opportunity at the moment. Opening the first page, she saw the same mark on her hand inside. Written below the drawing was a single word: Grimleal. Another painful tingle surged into Robin's head again as she turned to the next page over.

_Grimleal is the religion of Plegia based on the worshiping of the Fell Dragon known as Grima. Fanatical in their belief of Grima, the lengths the cult go to range from ritual murder, human trafficking, or mass suicide in devotion to their god._

Robin was glad that she had not eaten anything yet because she was certain she would have thrown up her meal right now. If that mark was on her hand, that could have meant Robin was part of the Grimleal prior to her memory loss. There was also the possibility she might have been a victim as well, which seemed more likely with her current state...or so she hoped. Robin would have to make doubly sure no one saw the mark on her hand now. She did not want to be associated with any crazy cult that did those vile activities.

_I really do not want to read any more of this...but I need to know._

And so Robin continued onto the next sheet.

* * *

"Thanks for your business! Come again soon!"

Gold exchanged hands and a satisfied customer walked away with farming tools. Shoppers flowed in, but not every person found what they were looking for. Some customers glanced at her wares before moving away, others tried haggling down the prices on her items and either failed or succeeded, then there were a few young men who tried flirting with her. Although she was flattered, Anna's mind was on money and adventure, so she refused their advances. Thankfully, they were respectable enough boys that could take a hint and backed off even if they were disappointed. She would have hated to call for some guards or show she was not a force to be reckoned with.

_So far, I've made a small profit. Not bad for my first day of opening. _Anna thought to herself as she counted the coins gained. _I'll stay for at least three days or a full week depending on the sales after the next two days. Hm...I wonder if that book jogged any memories for Robin?_

Anna's mind strayed to the woman she had helped since nobody was currently approaching her stall. Robin was an enigma, but the implication surrounding the amnesiac was that she may have been involved with a very dangerous cult. The real question now was whether she had been a follower or a victim to the Grimleal. Robin seemed like a normal enough lady, but that was only due to the fact she had no memory of her previous self. Whatever history Robin had was lost, so she was essentially a blank slate. Anna didn't want to think on it too much, but she would have faith in Robin's moral standing.

_I want to believe she was a victim who had been attacked by the Grimleal, but was inflicted with a spell that caused her memory loss. _Anna told herself as she nodded her head. _That's my story and I'm sticking to it...until Robin proves me otherwise. _

An hour passed and the sun slowly setting meant night would arrive in the coming hours. Yet that was the least of Anna's worry as she took notice of some distant commotion along with the church bell ringing loudly. Although Anna did not have the eyes of an eagle, she could see figures in the distance from where she rode into the marketplace. Anna reached for her bow and arrow once she saw it was a group of people with weapons and they were stained with blood. Another lot came from the opposite direction and they were a composed of mercenaries and the town guards. A battle was about to ensue and Anna's first move was to free her horses from her carriage.

"Go on, you two! Out of here!" She commanded them and they obeyed, galloping off. Anna flinched when they nearly hit the citizens that were fleeing as well.

The two groups crashed into each other with swords, axes, and lances. Anna stored away her earned gold before readying an arrow to fire. A lance guard had his weapon broken when he defended himself from what could have been a fatal blow from axe wielding ruffian. When the bandit raised his weapon high to strike down the defenseless guard, he received an arrow into his right arm. The hit gave the guard a chance to punch the man in the face, knocking the rogue down on his back and releasing his weapon only for it to be caught by guard. The guardsman finished the bandit off and moved to fight another threat, aiding one of his comrades in the fray.

_Cha-ching! Another happy customer._

Anna nocked another arrow and scoped out her next target, looking for the opportunity to help. A bandit's back was exposed to Anna's line of sight and she fired again, the arrow pierced through the back of their neck. When the man dropped on the ground, two bandit followed where the arrow might have come from and spotted Anna. They made a sprint for her, cutting down a mercenary that attempted to get in their way. Anna turned and fled from the battle, but the two men after her were insistent on chasing her down. After crossing a bridge, Anna spotted Robin running towards her with a tome in hand.

"Duck!" Robin shouted as she lifted her free hand up to cast her spell.

Not needing to be told twice, Anna lowered her head as she slid to a stop, turning around while crouched low in front of Robin. A glowing orb soared at one brigand, knocking them back on their back. The raider's comrade was stunned by the use of magic. That moment was all Anna needed as she rapidly fired three arrows in succession into the man's chest. During that time, Robin jumped over Anna with a bronze sword as Robin shoved her sword into the man Anna had shot into, falling on top of her kill. Anna stood back up and ran to kick the other man Robin had knocked down with a spell, knocking him out only to have his life taken by jamming an arrow into the ruffian's neck.

"Ugh, I became an archer to avoid these kinds of close encounters." Anna felt queasy at the blood on her fingers. She turned around and saw Robin pushing herself off the corpse she created, pulling out her bloodied bronze sword. "Thanks for the backup, Robin. For an amnesiac, you did pretty good."

"I told you before that you have my word that I would help you or your sisters." Robin said, shaking some of the blood off her weapon with a grim look on her face. "I just didn't expect to do it this soon."

"Hey, are you-Oh! Robin! Looks like you know your way around a fight after all. You managed to save the one I was trying to rescue too. Not bad at all, Robin."

Three men arrived with the man in green armor leading two guards on his sides. Anna noticed the man referred to Robin by name which meant she had met the man prior to hell breaking loose. Anna figured they must have met at the training grounds as that was the only likely conclusion. Before Robin or Anna could respond, another guard arrived on the scene with a bleeding arm.

"Stahl! Sir, the town hall has been overrun by the main forces of the bandits. Their leader is holding the town nobles in the building and set it ablaze!" The man reported as he knelt down, holding his arm. "Sully is moving to engage them now with mercenaries."

"Ah jeez, this day has gone from bad to worse! You two! Get this man some help for that arm." The man in green armor now had a name to Anna. Stahl looked to the two girls and bowed his head at them. "Sorry to ask this of you two, but I would like to hire you guys for this battle as mercenaries. I'll pass it along to the nobles to send some gold your way as payment, but we need to make sure they stay alive to do that."

Robin agreed silently with a nod of her head before turning to Anna for her answer. Truth be told, Anna disliked being referred to as a mercenary. Anna was a merchant and there was a clear difference between the two. Anna frowned and sighed before pointing at Stahl, who blinked several times at the action.

"Let's get one thing straight: I'm no mercenary. I'm a merchant. I make my living selling items."

The frown was quickly replaced with a grin.

"...But it looks like violence is on sale today. Lead the way!"

* * *

Hello there, everyone. I'm doing something just a little bit out of the ordinary with this AU of Fire Emblem Awakening. Anna and Robin will be the only characters who you can hear their thoughts of because this is their journey together. Also, Anna's outfit for this version of Anna is the one from Fire Emblem Warriors, hence her use of the bow. Don't worry, we'll see the Trickster Anna make an appearance in a future chapter.

I have to admit, I'm making this up as I go. This isn't that good of a story to warrant big planning.

If you like it, leave a review and let me know. Favorite, follow it, and stuff like that if you think my story is worth keeping track of. I'd rather you review it though. You can say anything you want ranging from criticizing me harshly to simply saying good job or commenting on certain sections. Either way, I would be grateful.

See you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
